


Set me free

by remusmoonyblack-lupin (moonlightgalleon)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Genderqueer Sirius, M/M, Use of ze/hir/hir pronouns, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightgalleon/pseuds/remusmoonyblack-lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is the superhero Moony, quite liked by the public. Though hated by some. His roommate/ best friend/crush Sirius Black is not aware of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set me free

**Author's Note:**

> So this written for potterwholocklover who requested this fic.

Remus hastily stuffed his mask under his bed as Sirius barged into his room. Thankfully Sirius was way too busy narrating hir day being the dramatic baby that ze was. Apparently, hir colleague was a total asshole, who just got on the job because of nepotism. And yes, Remus had met him and he could not agree more. That bastard's dad owned the publishing house and that was the only reason he had been given a job. At least on paper. Because he did not do any editing at all. Always passing them on to others.

 

It seemed as though, he just dropped everything to Sirius today and the latter was not taking it well. Ze plonked himself on the tawny-haired man's bed, wrapping hir arms around him and pulling him down for a cuddle. Remus' hand immediately went into his best friend's raven hair while Sirius tucked hir face into his neck. "That ponce Lucius passed me a six-weeks long job that has to be done in only one week. And that included the author who had written a book about that vampire who was so blood-thirsty and then he meets a girl and suddenly becomes vegan. Like real vegan!" Sirius whined, while Remus snorted a laugh. He remembered that one. Sirius had been constantly complaining about that book for a whole week.

 

"I'm sorry love you have to go through that. Let's watch some television. Get your mind away from things. Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked while looking for the remote control. He felt his face warming up when ze pressed a kiss to his cheek. It was no secret that Remus had nursed a crush on Sirius since school. Well for everyone, except Sirius, who was oblivious as fuck. The two of them settled comfortably on his bed, his arm around Sirius waist and ze head on his chest. They were watching some news, when _that came up_. It was the incident that happened earlier that day. He, well Moony as everyone called him, had gone to save a whole building of people from deatheaters. No-one knew who hid underneath the black costume and it was better this way. It was that complete arse Lockhart who was presenting and throwing in, snide comments about the fact that Moony caused some collateral damages, that the deatheaters might not be so wrong in their desire to overthrow the government or that Moony was himself the real menace.

 

Remus felt himself tensing up as he watched that shit. Though, thankfully, Sirius did not notice anything. Ze was so enraptured about the news. Of course, ze disagreed completely with Lockhart being absolute fan of Moony. They both fell asleep at some point.

 

***

Remus was not surprised that he woke to an empty bed the next morning. Sirius had probably padded away in the middle of the night to continue on his editing job. And indeed he did find hir on the couch in the living room, snoring lightly (Remus debated with himself if he ought to record that since Sirius always denied that ze snored). Finally he did nothing, except waking hir up.

 

"Love you gotta wake up." He shook his shoulders lightly and found hir eyelashes fluttering open. Sirius was adorable, looking all sleep-ruffled and his lips set into a pout. "I'll make some tea. Go, get ready."

 

Sirius blinked but complied. Ze always took very long in the bathroom. Remus almost dropped his toast when Sirius got out. Despite living with hir for so long, he still was not used to hir beauty. Ze was wearing a white tunic that got around his thighs and deep purple leggings. Ze also wore a winged eye-liner and had a smear of gloss over hir lips. Ze was looking drop dead gorgeous in fact. When he finally realised that he was staring, Remus diverted his gaze immediately and was trying so desperately to compose himself that the missed the blush on Sirius' cheekbones.

"Got to leave early today. And probably every day of this week to try and convince whiny authors that tomatoes is really not a good substitute for blood" ze said while pouring some tea into a thermos goblet while Remus let out a full body laugh. "Will bye some curry for dinner. Bye love," ze said, kissed Remus lightly and ze was gone.

 

Remus felt himself blushing even though it was just a peck. It was well known that Sirius had no boundaries, showering almost everyone with hugs and kisses. But clearly, that did not help his crush. He sighed, feeling a bit pathetic, ate his breakfast and went back to his bed. He had a free day today and clearly had the intention of savouring it. And that would obviously start with a nap.

 

***

He woke up a bit groggy and lost. It was just after mid-day. Padding into the kitchen barefoot, he looked for something to eat. _Some chips. That ought to do._ He brought the packet to his bed and flicked on the television. It was still on the news channel. Apparently deatheaters attacked some people again. And it wasn't even too far from his flat. It was a publishing house. He felt his heart thumping harder. _That did not mean anything. There were loads of publishing houses in the city._ Malfoy Publications. He was now taking deep breaths to calm himself. Sirius could still be safe. That did not mean anything.

 

"Many persons were injured. The seriousness varied. One person was kidnapped. Hir name is Sirius. We do not have more information." the presenter continued talking but Remus had already blocked her out.

 

He was already dressing up as Moony. He knew where to look for hir. He knew the deatheaters meeting quarters. He'd looked through all of them if needed. But he will bring Sirius back safe and sound.

 

***

Remus was lucky. He found Sirius at the second location itself. Ze had his wrists and ankles tied together, while hir villain was facing Sirius and had his back to Remus. Sirius' eyes widened when he noticed Moony and made a shushing motion at hir.

 

"...so I am waiting for that bastard Moony to come so that I can destroy him and finally let my deatheaters overthrow the government. I am so powerful, pretty and five-time winner of ladies-weekl's  most charming smile award..."

 

Remus almost did a double take. He recognised that voice. That was Gilderoy Lockhart. The ponce that always bad-mouthed him. It was that complete idiot who was planning to overthrow the government? He was almost about to let out a laugh but decided against it. Instead he pounded onto him and despite Lockhart constantly struggling, he managed to neutralize him with a hit to his head. As soon as he dropped unconscious, he rushed to Sirius' side.

 

But hir eyes widened almost comically, hir jaw fell and was gaping like a fish. "But you...Re...Moony...you what?"

 

Ze was still rambling but Remus managed to catch on. Gil had managed to remove his mask during the fight. "Uh hi!" He gave a little wave really awkward and knelt down to undo the knots. Sirius was still gaping. The tawny haired man said nothing, giving his friend time to understand it all.

 

"So you are Moony? All this time?"

"Erm yes. I...Listen I understand if you would not want to see me again. I'll move out by the end of the day." He was already moving away when Sirius took his wrist and pulled him closed.

 

"Oh shut up you dork." Ze said and kissed Remus. It was closed-mouth and all chaste but Remus could swear he could see stars. But he had to make sure first.

 

"Listen. No wait. Is this because I'm Moony?"

 

Sirius was looking at him warmly, caressing his cheek with hir knuckles. "I've been pining for you for ages. Since we met actually. Jamie asked me to tell you so many times but... I didn't want to risk losing you."

 

The Remus placed his hand over Sirius' and turned his face to kiss. "You should have told me. We would have saved each other the trouble."

 

"I really want to kiss you Re. Can I please?"

 

Remus answered by crashing their lips together, pining Sirius against the wall. This time it was far from a chaste kiss. It was all heat, opened-mouth and tongues.

 

They were both breathless when they pulled away. "I want you." Sirius said pressing his hips against Remus, eliciting a groan from him.

 

"Fuck I want this too. Let me just drop that bastard at the police station and I'll rush to the flat." Sirius pouted but nodded.

 

And Remus did rush. In fact he was already at the flat exactly thirteen minutes and thirty-three seconds later.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on my tumblr remusmoonyblack-lupin.
> 
> P.S. If the pronouns are incorrect at any point, please let me know. I do not wish to offend anyone.


End file.
